Shin Lyrical Nanoha Impact WDHen
by Hero of Anime
Summary: A retelling of the original series. Can Nanoha Takamachi save her world from the Lost Logia of Al Hazard, the lost world where magical girls originated?
1. PROLOGUE

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT WD-HEN**

**PROLOGUE: THE LEGENDARY CIVILIZATION OF MAGIC **

"Even if history repeats itself… As long as you have the will to continue, you'll succeed."

-Homura Akemi

Long ago… In a world similar to ours, yet infinitely far away… Things were dim and dreams seemed more likely to be broken. Magical girls appeared from all over the world to fight the monstrous beings known as witches, only for them to learn that they would eventually become abominations themselves. One day however, a young girl with pink hair made a wish to save every magical girl from their tragic fate.

That wish made her into a goddess, capable of remaking the world at the cost of her existence. She replaced the witches with majuu, changing the entire System that made girls into magical girls. The world became a kinder, more forgiving place. And the magical girls who died ended up in the goddess' self-made heaven.

Several years later, the existence of magical girls and the goddess were revealed to the world. Upon learning that the world's survival is dependant of the magical girls fighting the majuu, all of the nations on the planet merged into a single government: The United World Administration. The UWA's first line of business was to create the IMF, The International Magical Forces: An organization dedicated to combating the majuu and the development of magitek.

Several magical girl combat units were formed; the most powerful of these being "The Puella Knights" led by the very women who fought alongside the goddess, Akemi Homura, Mami Tomoe, and Kyoko Sakura. They were joined by Sakuya Miki, the little sister of the late Sayaka Miki, whose death was revealed to be caused by her defeat at the hands of the majuu years earlier. Due to the efforts of the Puella Knights and their descendants, conflicts involving magic were kept to a minimum and other than the usual attacks from the majuu, the world was at peace.

As time passed… The world developed into a magitek civilization, leading to breakthroughs such as dimensional gates and crystals containing near infinite amounts of energy. A new project however, would finally put an end to the peace that lasted for 300 years. The Book of the Azure Sky was created. This magic tome had the ability to record nearly every type of magic, allowing the user to use them, regardless of their inherent magic. It ended up in the hands of Dr. Darken, A rouge scientist wanted by the UWA.

The doctor made his move, murdering powerful magical girls and gaining their powers. The UWA had no choice but to mobilize the IMB to deal with him. The most powerful units were merged until a single combat force, led by the descendants of the Puella Knights: Calm and calculated Himiko Akemi, sweet and motherly Shamal Tomoe, young but powerful Vita Sakura, and their leader, Signum Kanami, a descendant of the Kanami and miki families. Little did they know; this confrontation would lead to the end of the world?

**A/N: The prologue is actually longer than this, but I decided that this would be a good stopping point. Chapter 1 will be about the battle, the Wolkenritter becoming the servants of the Book of Night Sky, its transformation to the Book of Darkness, and the destruction of the world that would later be known as Al-Hazard.**


	2. PROLOGUE 2

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT WD-HEN**

**PROLOGUE 2: THE FINAL DAY**

The battle against raged on. But despite the force containing some of the most powerful magical girls on the planet, The Book of Night Sky proved too powerful as Dr. Darken somehow gained the power to summon majuu. Nearly all of the combat force except for the Puella Knights was annihilated. The doctor turned his attention towards IMB HQ, as it contains the 21 Jewel Seeds which would give the already powerful book a considerate boost. Before he could continue, Himiko blocked the way.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to go any farther." Dr. Darken stared at her with amusement. "Do you really think that you along can stop me? I'll let them take care of you!" From the shadows, three familiar figures emerged from behind him. "Signum, Shamal, Vita! What are you doing!" Himiko stared at her teammates with shock. Signum rushed straight at the dark-haired archer, attempting to strike her. However, Himiko parried the sword with her bow. "Signum, why are you helping Darken?"

Himiko noticed that Signum's eyes seemed empty and lifeless; almost as thou she was being controlled. While Himiko was distracted, had gathered the Jewel Seeds, only for the book to go berserk. 'What is this!' the doctor exclaimed. Suddenly, Himiko saw life return to Signum's eyes. After backing down from attacking Himiko, Signum walked toward the mad scientist. "Good! You can help me with this book." Unfortunately, Signum had other plans as she tightened the grip on her sword and stabbed him through the chest.

"Bu… But how, you're under my control!" Signum stared at as he fell to the ground. "Perhaps I was trained too well." Those were the last words the doctor heard as life left his body. As Signum retrieved her sword, Himiko approached her. "Signum, are you okay?" she asked in concern. "Shamal and I are fine… But Vita…" The archer saw a crying Vita being embraced by Shamal. "WHY WON'T THEY WAKE UP? I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT THEM!" Vita's state shocked Himiko.

"What is she talking about?" Signum directed her towards the dead bodies in the background. Himiko thought about what Signum might be implying. "You don't mean…" Signum looked at her with regret. "Yes, under his control, we…" Himiko couldn't hope to imagine the hell that the three been through, especially Vita who is still too young to fully understand the concept of life and death. Unfortunately, before they could worry about the mental trauma that could affect the little red-head, a shockwave from a dimensional quake drew their attention.

"At this rate," Himiko explained. "The quakes could destroy the world in a few minutes! There's nothing we can do to stop it." Signum took notice of the huge machine in the room. "What about the Dimensional Gate?" Himiko looked at Signum curiously "I don't see how it will help us, but we can open it." "Can you do it please?" The pink-haired swordswoman asked "I have an idea." Himiko took her Friend's request and started up the gate. As she turned to indicate that the gate was indeed open, Signum approached Himiko. "I'm sorry." Before Himiko could utter a word, Signum pushed her into the gate. As she entered, the gate closed back up.

"Was it a good idea not to tell her about what really happened to us?" Shamal said as she walked while carrying the sleeping Vita. "Now that we're bound by the book, there no telling what will happen to us." Signum explained. "It's for the better that she thinks we're dead" As Signum approached the two, a huge Dimensional Quake emerged, destroying the planet in seconds, taking the entire population with it. That was the end of the world that would later be known as Al Hazard.

Centuries passed, and several worlds have developed at different rates, one world in particular has gained some of the magitek from the lost world of Al Hazard. This world was known as Belka. Over the years, Belka was plagued with the magic tome they came to know as the Book of Darkness. Time and time again, it appeared in the hands of a different master, with three women and a blue-haired beast man as their savants, followed by a dark-haired girl who appeared in order to defeat the book.

With the girl's help, the Book of Darkness was defeated each time, although hundreds and even thousands died. Ultimately, Belka was defeated and suffered a similar fate as Al Hazard. Luckily some of its people managed to escape into other worlds, including Mid-Childa which became the new superpower with the forming of the TSAB. The Book of Darkness would appear one more time, forcing the bureau to sacrifice their men in order to take it down.

As 9 years passed, the book and 21 Jewels of incredible power had ended up on Earth, a non-administrated world. Unless something is done, this planet will fall like Al Hazard and Belka before it. So the TSAB decided to send a member of the intelligence department, a dark-haired woman in her early twenties, to investigate.

To Be Continued

A/N: The Puella Knights' magical girl outfits are based on their predecessors' with Signum's being similar with sayaka's, but with a color scheme based on Madoka's. They also possess a little bit of their traits, Signum is heroic and protective of her team, but unlike Sayaka, she actually had great role-models to look up to, preventing her from becoming reckless which is one of the factors which lead to Sayaka's death. Shamal is, of course, the motherly figure, which she already is in canon. Vita, basically being around 6 years-old, would understandably have a dramatically different personally prior to becoming a servant. The reason she is in The IMF is because her powers were very destructive and Signum was the best choice to teach her. And Himiko is basically identical to Akemi post series finale. As far as I'm concern, Zafira is a Belka wolf, so it wasn't until the Book of Darkness came to Belka that he became the Fourth servant.


	3. Chapter 1

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

(Hello everyone, my name is Subaru Nakajima. You may know me as the star of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Why am I here you ask? Well, I was hired as the narrator of this fic. Apparently, they wanted an energetic girl for the job and I was the best choice. I never done anything like this before, but I'm up for the challenge. Ok! Here I go! It's time for SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA! SET UP! Hey! That was pretty cool!)

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT WD-HEN**

**CHAPTER 1: THE WHITE DEVIL AWAKENS**

Where am I? A young red-haired girl said as she walked down the abandoned street. She stopped when she noticed another girl in the sky, a girl that looked identical to her, wearing an outfit similar to her school uniform and carrying a staff with a huge red orb on the tip. In front of her were several blue gems floating in the air. As she looked on, a girl with long, flowing, pink-hair appeared before her. "You have great potential." The mysterious girl declared. "With your powers, we may finally be able to destroy it."

"Who are you! What do you mean!" The girl would not get an answer as she heard a familiar sound. "I can fly! Hey! You can fly! Hey! We can fly! Hey! Motto motto!" A hand emerged from the bed sheets, reaching out for the cell phone, dragging it back into the covers and turning off the alarm. A figure rises from the bed, stretching her arms up in the air and wiping her eyes. "Another strange dream." The red-head muttered.

(My name is Nanoha Takamachi, the youngest of a family of five, including my father, mother, and my older Siblings, Kyouya and Miyuki. There's also Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura, my two close friends from school. I'm your typical nine year- old girl, but lately… I've been having strange dreams, dreams of me holding a staff and flying in the sky. A mysterious girl with pink hair also appeared, telling me about the power I supposedly have. The fact that I've been having these dreams worries me. What could they mean!)

"Na-no-ha!" Nanoha's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Alisa calling her. "Oh! Alisa, Suzuka? "Something must really be on you're mind if you couldn't hear us." Suzuka said with interest. "I'm sorry!" Nanoha said apologetically. It's not like I care if you're daydreaming or not." Alisa uttered while folding her arms and closing one eye. "Cool and Spicy!" Suzuka teased. "What was that Suzuka!" Alisa replied in annoyance. "Oh! It's nothing. Heh heh!

"Anyway, our new teacher should be here any minute now." As Alisa finished her sentence, the classroom door slid open revealing a black-haired young woman with glasses. "Good morning students." The woman addressed with smile. "My name is Akemi-sensei. As of today, I'm your new teacher! It's nice to meet all of you." Akemi-sensei said as she stared at Nanoha for a brief second. It may have been a second, but Nanoha felt that her new teacher was intentionally staring at her. "Well then, if nobody has any questions, let's get class started."

Akemi-sensei proved to be very popular with her students, especially literature and history. The way she explained things were almost as though she seen them with her own eyes. Later in class, Akemi-sensei talked to the class about they're plans for the future. "Your future is very important as it determines what you will do for the rest of your lives. However! You're still young, so there's plenty of time for you to carefully decide on the path you want to take. As the dark-haired teacher finished, the school bell rang, indicating the end of the school day.

"That's it for today." Akemi-sensei said as she gathered her materials. "Make sure that you are careful on your way home everyone!" "Yes sensei!" The students addressed her as she left the room. Akemi-sensei's words lingered in Nanoha's mind. (The future… What do I want to do?) After leaving school, the trio were on their way to prep school. "I don't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm starting to like history." Alisa declared. "I agree!" Suzuka added. "She might be the greatest teacher in the world."

While her two friends continued their conversation, Nanoha heard a voice. (Somebody…) Nanoha turned around. (Please… Help me!) Without hesitation, the red-head followed the voice. "Nanoha, where are you going!" Alisa said as she and Suzuka chased after her. Nanoha stopped the moment she saw it, a ferret with a red jewel on its neck. "Nanoha!" Alisa yelled. "Why did you… What's that!" "Oh my!" Suzuka said with concern. "Its hurt, we should take it to the animal clinic." As Nanoha lowered herself to pick up the rodent, it opened its eyes, looking at her face, before closing them again.

That evening, Nanoha told her family about the ferret. After a long discussion, they decided to put it in their care. Later that night, a familiar voice woke Nanoha up. (Can you hear me? I need your help! Please hurry!) Nanoha decided to heed its words and snuck out. When she arrived at the clinic, the area was encased in a huge barrier. Nanoha saw the ferret running towards her as it was being chased by a strange creature. She caught the ferret as it jumped at her.

The creature charged at Nanoha, only for her to jump out of the way causing it to slam into the building. While the creature was distracted, the red-head ran to a safe distance while carrying the ferret. "Are you alright?" The rodent said, surprising Nanoha. "You can talk!" "Now's not the time!" The ferret warned. "Take this!" The ferret gave Nanoha the red jewel. "Raising Heart! Register new user." The ferret commanded. "Ok." Nanoha was once again surprised. "The jewel talks too!" "Repeat what I say!" The rodent said. "Ok!" Nanoha answered back.

(Due to the nature of this long chant, we will TiVo you to the good part.)

**(Yes! It's finally time! Young Nanoha, say the words, the words that will fill your enemies with fear. The words that will cause your allies to cheer. Now! Say those four words and rise to your destiny.)**

"Raising Heart! SET UP!" Nanoha yelled as a pink pillar of light encased her. As the light subsided, Nanoha emerged wearing the same outfit and carrying the same staff from her dreams. As the creature appeared, Nanoha stared at it. "How dare you attack a place where animals go to heal! You chase after a helpless creature smaller than you and cause needless damage! If you think I'm just going to stand by and let you continue, guess again! Now prepare yourself!" Nanoha dramatically pointed her index finger at the creature. "I'm going to cool off that ego of yours!"

To Be Continued…

**A/S: Yep! Nanoha's ringtone is "SKILL" BY JAM PROJECT. The "cool and spicy" phrase is from Shugo Chara. The speech that Nanoha made at the end is based on Touma Kamijou from To Aru Majutsu no Index and what she said to teana on episode 8 of StrikerS. And let's not forget, the index finger pointing from "Phoenix Whight: Ace Attorney.**

**NANOHA OMAKE MUSICAL THEATER**

**I'M ON A CRADLE**

**SANG BY QUATTRO**

**Warning: Rated M for mature!**

(Mottoooo) Aww shit  
>Get your Sankt Kaiser clones ready it's about to go down (Motto, yeah)<br>Everybody in the place hit the fuckin deck (Motto, yeah)  
>But stay on your motherfuckin toes<br>We runnin this, let's go

I'm on a cradle (I'm on a cradle)  
>I'm on a cradle (I'm on a cradle)<br>Everybody look at me cause I'm flying on a cradle (flying on a cradle)  
>I'm on a cradle (I'm on a cradle)<br>I'm on a cradle  
>Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin cradle (cradle, yeah)<p>

I'm on a cradle motherfucker take a look at me  
>Straight flowin on a cradle in the deep blue sky<br>Bustin hyper speed, wind whippin at my hair  
>You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a cradle<p>

Take a picture, trick (trick) I'm on a cradle, bitch (bitch)  
>We drinking Don Perignon, cause it's so crisp (crisp)<br>I got my bodysuit, and my holographic computer  
>I'm bustin mages, you at Belka's straight flippin copies<p>

I'm ridin on a star craft, doin flips and shit  
>The star craft's laser beam, gettin e'rybody all shot up<br>But this ain't Star Trek, this is real as it gets  
>I'm on a cradle motherfucker, don't you ever forget<p>

I'm on a cradle and, it's goin fast and  
>I got an sci-fi themed skintight outfit<br>I'm the ruler of the world, on a cradle like Olive  
>If you're on Mid-Childa, then you're sho' not me-oh<br>{Get the fuck up, this cradle is REAL!}

Fuck land, I'm on a cradle, motherfucker (motherfucker)  
>Fuck trees, I climb the stratosphere, motherfucker (motherfucker)<br>I'm on the deck with my gadget drones, motherfucker (yeah)  
>This cradle engine make noise, motherfucker<p>

Hey Doctor, if you could see me now (see me now)  
>Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow)<br>Gonna fly this cradle to the heavens somehow (heavens somehow)  
>Like Mu La Flaga, anything is possible<p>

Yeah, never thought I'd be on a cradle  
>It's a big bright star way (yeah)<br>White Devil~! Look at me, oh (all hands on deck)  
>Never thought I'd see the day<br>When a big cradle comin my way  
>Believe me when I say, I fucked a spaceman.<p>

Whoahhh  
>Mo-Mo-Motto, Motto<br>Yeah yeah yeahhh

"DIVINE BUSTER!" Nanoha yelled as the pink beam of death blasted through the walls of the Saint's Cradle towards Quattro as she tried to run. "This can't be… I'm on a cradle! I'm on a motherfuckin cra..!" Quattro couldn't finish her sentence as the attack struck its target, leaving her unconscious.

**END**


	4. Chapter 2

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

(My name is Nanoha Takamachi. I thought I was an ordinary girl, but in a course of a few minutes… I saw the ferret I saved earlier being chased by a monster, I heard him talk. He then gave me the red jewel, which also talked. After repeating what the ferret told me, I was covered by a pink light. As the light vanished, I was wearing the white outfit and holding the staff from my dreams, but this isn't a dream, it's happening for real. Where will my life go from here?)

**IT'S TIME FOR SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA!**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT WD-HEN**

**CHAPTER 2- LOST LOGIA**

After delivering her dramatic speech, Nanoha was immediately attacked by the creature, however small pink wings appeared on the girl's feet, and before she knew it, she flew into the air avoiding the attack. It continued to assault her, only to be stopped cold by the redhead's barrier. "Hold out your strongest hand!" Raising Heart commanded her. As Nanoha held out her left hand, the device continued to instruct her. "Now, shoot the bullet!" The novice mage managed to fire a magical bullet from her hand, blasting the creature back to the ground, leaving a crater after impact.

As it recovered, the creature tried to attack the ferret once more, but once again, the magical girl's barrier stopped it and was punished with another magic bullet for its troubles. "So you continue to harm others? Then you leave me not choice!" The white-clad girl warned. The creature let out a roar before charging at her again. However, its rage turned into fear when it caught sight of Nanoha's death glare, completely stopping in its tracks. The young mage fired a magic bullet at the paralyzed opponent, launching it into the air. She then proceeded to rapidly fire countless bullets, juggling the creature in the air while walking terminator-style.

"Cannon mode." Raising Heart said as it changed from a staff to a long-ranged weapon, complete with a trigger. Nanoha flew straight at her still airborne enemy, impaling it on impact with the newly transformed Raising Heart. The 9 year-old lifted the creature to a horizontal angle. "That's right! Focus your spiritual heat through your arms." The device advised. "She's better than I though." The ferret commented. "A bombardment-type with high magical power." "Shoot!" Nanoha yelled as she pulled the trigger, shooting the creature at point-blank range and sending it high into the air before exploding.

"Good shot!" The device said as it released excessive heat from the attack and returning to it staff form. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, three blue jewels appeared before Nanoha. "Those are Jewel Seeds." The ferret explained. "Touch them with Raising Heart." The redhead raised the device towards the Jewel Seeds. "The crystals were absorbed into the red core of the staff. "Internalize: #18, #20, #21. "Raising Heart said before it and Nanoha changed back to their normal form.

The ferret explained to Nanoha what just happened. "You may not believe me, but I came from another world. What you just used was magic, a type of technology we use in my world. What you just fought were dangerous artifacts from my planet, the lost logia know as Jewel Seeds." "Jewel Seeds?" The 9 year-old asked. "They're energy crystals that can easily go out of control, as you just saw." "Why was something like that in our neighborhood?" Nanoha wondered.

"I'm afraid that it's my fault." The ferret said regretfully. "I found them at an archaeological dig back on my home world. I contacted the Administration Bureau so they can take them to a safe place, but the ship transporting them met with an accident. 21 Jewel Seeds were scattered across your world. I only have the three that you helped me with." "I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi." I'm Yuuno, Yuuno Scrya." The ferret introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Yuuno-kun." The young girl said politely "Ye…Yeah."

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a familiar woman with black hair. "Her powers are impressive; she may be able to help me." The woman noted as she left the scene. Elsewhere, a mysterious girl in black was watching over the city from a skyscraper. "Unadministered World #97. Name: Earth. The items mother needs, the Jewel Seeds. They're here." "Yes sir!" The triangular device in her hand confirmed.

Meanwhile, at a certain residents, a young brunette-haired girl just finished reading her book when suddenly, a book on her shelf started glowing white. After getting into her wheelchair, she approached the shelf. The light grew brighter and before she knew it, four figures emerged: A buxom woman with pink hair, a small redheaded girl, a woman with short blonde hair and a man with wolf ears. "Hello, master. We are the savants of the Book of Darkness. We're here to serve you. The four said to her.

The girl approached the pink haired woman and groped her ample breasts. "Does that mean you have to do what I say?" The girl asked with a grin. "Y… Yes, unfortunately. The woman said as the brunette continued to fondle her chest. "Heh heh heh! Happy Birthday to me!" The wheelchair-bound girl yelled before blood gushed from her nose and she lost conciseness. "We should probably get her to a hospital" The blonde suggested. As the four left with their new master, they wondered what will become of them this time.

**To Be Continued **

**A/S: The attack Nanoha used is based on the Apotheosized Ialdabaoth's basic attack on Super Robot Wars OG Gaiden. Yes! It is its weakest attack. Check out YouTube if you don't believe me, and yes its other attacks are even more insane.**


	5. Chapter 3

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

(My name is Nanoha Takamachi. Due to my fateful encounter with Yuuno-kun, I was introduced to magic. Now I'm helping him gather the Jewel Seeds, powerful crystals known to go berserk on the slightest provocation. If nothing is done about them, many people will end up hurt. I've also had a dream about a girl in black. She was beautiful, but had lonely red eyes. Could this dream be a sign of another encounter?

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT WD-HEN**

**CHAPTER 3- THE MAGICAL TEACHER AND THE LIGHTNING SHINIGAMI GIRL**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Nanoha, Yuuno and Kyouya were taking a bus to the Tsukimura residence for a planed playdate. "Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha addressed him telepathically. "Yes, Nanoha?" "Can you tell me more about the Jewel Seeds?" The redhead asked. "Well, other than what I already told you the other day, the only thing that I know is that the ruins that I found them at were from ancient Belka." "Belka" Nanoha asked. "Belka was a world more advanced than my world, Mid-Childa. But due to an incident, it was destroyed."

"You don't mean…" The nine year-old said before the ferret answered the question she was about to ask. "No. It was indeed a Lost Logia, but not the Jewel Seeds, although several of them will probably be enough to accomplish the same thing." "So there are things other than the Jewel Seeds out there somewhere?" Nanoha wondered. "Yes. Lost Logia are basically powerful artifacts and technology from lost worlds." Yuuno explained as the bus stopped. As the three left the bus, Yuuno was shocked to see the huge mansion that is Suzuka's house. "Wow! And your other friend lives in one as well? How in the world did you three end up becoming friends?" "Eh… Yeah, it's kind of a funny story." Nanoha said nervously.

(Flashback)

"Give it back!" A little violet-haired girl cried out as a girl with blonde hair took her ribbon. "Make me!" As the girl continued to bully her, a red-haired girl appeared between them. "Why are you being mean to her? Did she do something bad to you?" The redhead asked. "No. I'm messing with her because I can!" The blonde declared, not showing any remorse at all. "Don't you know that you're hurting people when you take their things?" The girl stated. "I don't care how others feel!" The blonde girl remarked before the redhead raised her left hand and slapped her. The blonde was surprised as she rubbed her struck cheek.

"You… You hit me! N-not even my own father hit me!" "Does it hurt?" The red-haired girl asked. "It hurts even more for people who had their precious things taken from them. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" The Blonde bully yelled out as she approached the redhead, but stopped when she saw the girl's ice cold stare. "Why won't you understand?" The redhead ended up rapidly slapping the Blonde back and forth. The girl prepared her hand for one more slap.

"I'LL COOL OFF THAT EGO OF YOURS!" The redhead proclaimed before she slapped the Blonde girl with enough force that her body rotated 720 degrees before falling on her bum. As the redhead approached the fallen blonde, she backed away into she hit a wall, trapping her. "Who are you!" The scared crying girl yelled out as the girl who slapped the living crap out of her offered her a hand. "I'm Nanoha Takamachi." The redhead said in a gentle tone as she helped the blonde girl up. "Er…" The shy violet-haired girl muttered as she approached them. The blonde girl returned the ribbon that she took. "My name is Alisa Bannings. Sorry I took your ribbon." She said apologetically. Th-thank you. I'm Suzuka Tsukimura. The Timid girl expressed with gratitude.

"Do you guys want some cookies?" Nanoha offered them. "My mother made them." The two girls accepted the cookies and took a bite. "They're good!" They both said in unison. "I think we can be good friends. What do you say? Alisa proclaimed. "Sure" Nanoha said in agreement. "I would like that as well. Suzuka added. "Then from now on, we will be known as the Three Uminari Cuties. The blonde declared as she pointed to the sky and started laughing manically. Nanoha and Suzuka stared at her questionably. "Was this a good idea?" The violet-haired girl asked the redhead. "I probably hit her a little too hard." Nanoha answered. The two girls looked at each other before laughing nervously.

(End Flashback)

Yuuno stared at Nanoha, wondering how an over the top bitch-slapping led to friendship. Before he could think about it any farther, Kyouya rang the doorbell. In a matter of seconds, the door opened, revealing an elegant young woman with violet hair. "Kyouya-sama, Nanoha-sama. Welcome!" The maid greeted them. "That's Noel-san." Nanoha told Yuuno. "She's the head maid, as well as the personal maid of Suzuka's older sister, Shinobu." "Hello Noel-san." Kyouya addressed her. "Is everyone here?" "Yes. Mistress Shinobu and the others are waiting for you. Please follow me." The refined maid requested.

As they followed her, Yuuno was just as amazed of the interior as he was of the outside. They finally reached their destination once they saw Shinobu, Suzuka, Alisa and Farin, the younger sister of Noel and Suzuka's personal maid. "Nanoha-chan, Kyouya-san!" Suzuka greeted her red-haired friend and her older sibling. "Kyouya-san." Shinobu addressed him as she approached. "Eh… Hello Shinobu-san." The young man said nervously. "Noel-san. Please bring some tea to my room." The older Tsukimura notified her maid as she grabbed Kyouya's arm before dragging him upstairs. "Of course, Shinobu-sama." The head maid replied as went to obtain the requested beverage.

"Looks like Shinobu-san going to give Kyouya-san a present." Alisa said with a smirk. "Seems like it." Suzuka added with a grin of her own. Nanoha looked at the two in confusion. "Why would Shinobu-san give oniisan a present? His birthday isn't for another few months." "We'll tell you when you're older. Suzuka answered. "Sorewa zuruiyo**! **We're the same age! Why do I have to wait?" Nanoha pouted. "Cheer up Emoha! I'm about to make it up to you." Alisa ensured her. "You called me Emoha! How are you going to…?" Before the redhead could finish, Alisa took out a small box. After opining it and revealing the contents, Nanoha's eyes lit up as she became enthralled with the item.

"GU-GUN-GUNDAM DEATHSCYTHE HELL CUSTOM!" The redhead exclaimed excitedly. "I wanted to give it to you on your birthday, but you know how hard these model kits are. You better like it" The blonde declared. "Like it! I love it, Alisa-chan!" Nanoha happily hugged the tsundere. "Hey! I don't swing that way!" Alisa stated. "I'm sorry! Nyahahaha! Nanoha laugh nervously. I bet you'll be speechless if you met a human female version of Deathscythe." Suzuka remarked. "Like that would ever happen." Alisa added. Unknown to the three, outside the mansion, a girl with appeared when a kitten bonded with a Jewel Seed. "Bardiche!" The girl called out. "Yes sir! SET UP!" The golden triangular device answered before a golden light incased the blonde's body.

As Farin served the girl tea and snacks, Nanoha and Yuuno felt the influx of magical power. "Nanoha!" The ferret notified her in thought. The redhead nodded to him before he jumped out of the table and ran outside. "Yuuno!" Suzuka called out. "I'll go after him!" The Nanoha told her friends. "We'll go too!" Alisa stated. "It's ok! I'll be back in a few minutes!" The redhead ensured them. As Nanoha went after the ferret, the two heiresses were worried that something might happen to their friend. Once the redhead caught up with Yuuno, They reached the source of the magical power. What they saw was a cat-like monster and… Another magical girl. The same girl from Nanoha's dream.

"Proton Lancer!" The axe-like device announced as multiple small orbs of electricity appeared in front of its owner. "Fire" On cue, the orbs were fired at high-speed, striking the monstrous feline. Enraged, the beast charged at the girl in black. Once its claw started glowing with magical energy, it jumped at her. Unfortunately its attempt to strike the blonde with its magical laser claw was foiled when a red-haired girl in white came crashing down into it before smashing the ground.

With her device in cannon mode, the girl aimed at the feral creature's face. But before she could fire, the beast knocked her off it and flew to the sky. "Scythe form!" The black device proclaimed as it changed to a scythe with a magical yellow blade. As the blonde flew after the beast, it charged straight at her as well, hoping for another chance to strike the girl with its laser claw. But that chance never happened as she slashed through it, causing it to explode behind her. After the smoke cleared, a Jewel Seed appeared as well as the kitten who decided to run away from the scene.

Before the dark magical girl could approach the Lost Logia. Nanoha called out to her. "Wait!" The blonde responded by aiming her device at the redhead and creating electrically charged orbs readied to be fired. "Are you looking for the Jewel Seeds too?" Nanoha asked her as she flew closer. "Don't come any closer!" The other girl warned. "I just want to talk. Are you a mage too? Why are you after the Jewel Seeds" As the redhead tried to approach her once more. She was treated to the firing of the Proton Lancer, but managed to dodge them.

However, the blonde girl quickly appeared her. Nanoha barely avoided the scythe slash before blocking her next attack with Raising Heart. "I'm not trying to fight you!" The redhead ensured her. "Then stay clear of me and the Jewel Seeds!" The lightning mage advised her. "But…" Irritated by the girl's unwillingness to back out, the blonde girl generated a shockwave to separate the two. "Lightning Jammer!" The scythe said as electric particles filled the area. Nanoha felt strange as her vision started getting darker.

The only thing the redhead could see of her opponent was the glowing of her red eyes and blade as she appeared behind her. Nanoha flinched

When the scythe slashed through her Barrier Jacket. Before she could recover, her opponent slammed the bottom of her device into the redhead's stomach. With the girl stunned, the quiet mage flew straight into the air. Although Nanoha recovered some of her vision, she was blinded by the sun behind the blonde as she swooped back down and slashed through her again.

The blonde girl proceeded to wind up for a big swing, cutting through the redhead. As she turned her back towered her defeated opponent, the girl in black laid her device on her shoulder before an explosion engulfed Nanoha. Once the redhead fell to the ground, the victorious girl prepared another set of her Proton Lancer. "I'm sorry…" She said apologetically before firing at the fallen girl.

(**This can't be! Is this the end of Nanoha? This is only the third chapter! Who's going to train me if the person I idolize is dead? Get up Nanoha-san! Get up! Wait… What's that?)**

Before the attack could reach Nanoha, it was stopped by several arrow-like magic bullets. The blonde girl looked up a saw the source of the arrows, a dark-haired woman carrying what looked like a small bow. As the woman flew towards the defeated redhead, the girl absorbed the Jewel Seed with her device. "Internalize #16." It said as they flew away. "I see… She can distort her enemies' vision by jamming the eyes' electrical signal to the brain." The woman noted as Nanoha opened her eyes. Although she wasn't wearing glasses, the nine year-old recognized her. "Akemi-sensei?" she said weakly before losing consciousness.

To Be Continued…

**Omake**

**AceCard**

**Narrated by Nanoha Takamachi**

Pack of cartridges: $35

Yearly Intelligence Device maintenance: $150

A new set of undergarments for busty blonde-haired life partner: $255 per mission

Putting the fear of god into enemies more powerful than you: Priceless!

Some things money can't buy.

But for everything else there's AceCard.

It's almost as useful as magic. Nyahaha!

**A/N: **Sorewa zuruiyo**!: **That's not fair!

I'm surprised that I've never heard many people talk about how Fate has some similarities to Deathscythe, yet we have no problem comparing her to Shadow the Hedgehog and Char Aznable, so I decided to establish that.


	6. Chapter 4

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

(My name is Nanoha Takamachi. I used to be an ordinary girl, but that changed when I was introduced to the world of magic, collecting the Jewel Seeds. I met the girl from my dream, who is after the Jewel Seeds as well. I tried to ask what her reasons for collecting them were, but she attacked and who knows what would have happened if that woman didn't save me. As the girl left with the Jewel Seed, I noticed the woman's face. There's no mistaking it, its Akemi sensei.)

**IT'S TIME FOR SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA!**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT WD-HEN**

**CHAPTER 4- THE AGENT FROM THE TSAB**

Later that night, up in the dark sky, a buxom red-haired woman with wolf ears was interacting with a holographic screen. "Wide-area search, Block number 4 is now done!" The wolf girl said in accomplishment. "Arf, keep up the good work." The blonde-haired girl said from another screen. "Fate!" Arf yelled out, happy to see her master. "Sorry to keep you working this late." Fate apologized. "How are things on you end?" "Luckily, I found an unactivated one a while ago." The redhead told Fate. "I think I'll finish this area tonight." "Thanks, I only have the one from earlier today." The blonde said.

"Do you think those three mages are from The Bureau?" We should be cautious of anyone on our tail." The familiar warned her. "I don't know about that woman, but that girl, I doubt it. She couldn't even us magic properly." Fate noted. "I see… Well if it comes down to it, then I, THE AMAZING ARF, will take them on!" The redhead declared proudly while swinging her fist. "You've been watching those animated giant robot shows again, haven't you?" The red-eyed girl implied with a smile. "Err… Maybe." Arf said nervously.

A day has passed since Nanoha's encounter with the mysterious girl in black. Any injuries she sustained were healed after the battle. Once class ended, Nanoha asked her friends to leave without her. Alisa was a little upset that Nanoha wouldn't tell the anything, but she and Suzuka decided not to press her, though they do expect an answer from her someday. Once all the students, save for Nanoha, left the room, Akemi-sensei closed the door with magic, preventing anyone from entering and hearing their conversation.

"Normally, I wouldn't tell a civilian this, but since you're involved, it's better for you to know." The teacher informed. "I am Himiko Akemi, an agent of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Intelligence Department. I was sent her to investigate the incident involving the Jewel Seeds. I became you're teacher in order to blend in. Are you listening, Yuuno Srcya?" The dark-haired woman asked in thought. "How did you…" The ferret wondered. "I am an intelligence agent after all." She answered. "Its part of my job to known about those involved in the cases I'm working on."

"I expected you would respond to the accident and come here. However, it's not your fault since that wasn't an accident." "What do you mean?" Yuuno asked, waiting for an answer. "The transport ship was attacked by magic." The agent explained. "And it was electric-based." "Wait, then that means…" Nanoha said. "Yes, it's likely that girl is connected. Himiko added. "I don't intend to stop you from pursuing the Jewel Seeds. In fact, I could use your assistance in this case, but you have to follow my instructions. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am! The two mages answered. "Don't worry. We intelligence agent aren't completely bound by the Bureau, so I can decide how to handle this case." The woman ensured them. "One more thing, Nanoha-chan?" "Yes, sensei?" The Redhead replied curiously.

The next morning, Nanoha was running down the street with Yuuno on her shoulder. "Nanoha, are you sure about this?" The ferret asked her. "Of course I'm sure. I should be asking you to let me help. Raising Heart and Akemi-sensei even said that they would teach me about collecting the Jewel Seeds and many other things." The Redhead answered. Once they reached a secluded location of the park, Nanoha Asked Yuuno for a favor. "Please Yuuno-kun; can you help me learn how to use magic well?"

Later that day, Fate was at a street light, waiting with other people to cross the street. She took notice of the young woman and her two children. The blonde's mind was filled with a memory of a girl, her mother and their pet lynx. While crossing the street, Fate looked up into the sky with a sad look on her face.

In her room, Yuuno was instructing Nanoha on using magic. "Inside the heart of every mage, such as us, there is a magic generating organ called the Linker Core. Imagine that you're breathing in with it, collecting and compressing the magic in the air" Nanoha took a breath as she absorbed the magic. "This is how you us magic" The ferret explained.

During class, unknown to the students, Nanoha and Akemi-sensei were doing Image training. "Speed and power are essential in combat, magic is no exception." Raising Heart stated. "However there are more important things." Himiko added. "Do you know what they are?" "Um… The will to win?" The redhead answered. "I like that answer." The teacher said. But there's something more" "Um…" "Wisdom and Tactics." The device answered. "How to fly and shoot, and art of aerial combat. We will teach you these things. Raising Heart said before starting the training exercise.

Alisa and Suzuka stared at their friend as she happily did her assignment. Unaware that she's doing a lot more than that at the same time. After school the three girls left the gate. "Nanoha-chan, you're not coming over today, ether?" Suzuka asked her friend. "I'm sorry Suzuka-chan." The redhead answered. "It's fine. You have something important to do, right?" Alisa said in a somewhat irritated tone. "I'm sorry…" Nanoha apologized again.

If you need to apologize, then tell us what's happening! The tsundere requested. "I'm sorry…" The girl said once more. "Fine. Let's go Suzuka." Alisa told the Violet-haired girl. "We won't ask you again, for now. But you better tell us soon." "Sorry, Nanoha-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." Suzuka said before running to catch up to Alisa.

That night, Nanoha was searching the city for a Jewel Seed she sensed. "I think it's somewhere around here." The nine year-old stated. "Yes, the signature is definitely…" Yuuno added. On top of a skyscraper, Fate and Arf sensed it as well. "… coming from around here." The blonde stated, unaware that her enemies said the same thing. "But we can't find its exact location. This might be dangerous, but I'll force its activation." "Is that a good idea?" Arf wondered. "I'll be fine. You know how tough I am." Fate declared as she raised Bardiche to the air, shooting a huge amount of magic into the sky.

The people of Uminari City took notice of the sudden thunderstorm, including a certain wheelchair-bound girl and two of her new family members. "What's that?" The brunette-haired girl asked. "We have to leave." The woman with short, blonde hair said in concern. "Vita!" She addressed the redhead girl. "Yeah, I know." The small girl answered as the three quickly left the area.

"What is that girl doing!" Himiko exclaimed while watching from another building. "Doing a forced activation with all these people out here! Yunno!" She called out to the ferret. "I got it!" Yuuno replied before creating a Wide-area barrier, moving the people out of harm's way. Nanoha ran toward the source of the magic as she took out Raising Heart. "Raising Heart, please!" The redhead asked her device. "Stand by, ready." The red Jewel replied as her master was engulfed in pink light.

As thunderbolts rained down from the sky, blue energy shot up into the air indicating the activation of the hidden Jewel Seed. "Found it." Fate stated. "They saw it too, Fate!" Arf informed her before the blonde aimed her device, transformed to its Glaive form, at the Lost Logia. "Nanoha, you must seal it before they can!" Yuuno telepathically told the girl as he ran. "Okay Yunno-kun." She answered. "Raising Heart, let's try that new mode out!" The redhead requested. "OK! Buster Rifle Mode!" The device said as it changed to a form similar to a big high-tech gun from a sci-fi anime.

As Nanoha aimed at the Jewel Seed, her blonde-haired opponent quickly flew near the Logia, ready to fire her device. "Divine Buster!" Raising Heart declared as magical energy was gathering at the tip of its new form. "Spark Smasher!" Bardiche similarly announced. With just her left hand, Nanoha briefly pointed her device straight up to the air before reaiming it at the Seed. "Divine Busteeeer!" She yelled as she pulled the trigger and both girls fired at the blue gem at the same time. "Jewel Seed, seal! The two young mages shouted as the two beams of magic hit their target.

After an explosion, the now sealed jewel floated in the air. "Good job Nanoha-chan, now secure the Jewel Seed!" Himiko mentally commanded the redhead. As Yuuno approached the scene, he quickly stopped and formed a barrier to block a punch from a red-haired woman with wolf ears and tail. "You're a…" "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" The woman yelled, stopping the ferret from finishing his sentence, before transforming into an actual wolf. "I see… You must be her familiar?" Yuuno implied.

Nanoha looked up at the red-eyed girl standing on a pole before walking toward the Jewel Seed. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. My name is Nanoha… Nanoha Takamachi. I'm a third-year at Seishou Academy's elementary school." Bardiche transformed into its scythe from before Fate aimed it at her enemy. "I thought I've warned you not to get involved with the Jewel Seeds." The blonde reminded her. "Be that way, but you never gave me an answer, have you? You haven't told me your name." The redhead stated. Fate sighed as she closed her eyes, wondering what the deal is with this stubborn girl, before preparing to use a familiar attack from their last battle.

While being chased by the wolf familiar, Yuuno tried to get answers from her. "Why are you after the Jewel Seeds? You just saw how dangerous they can be!" "Why don't you just shut up?" Arf remarked as she attacked him only for his barrier to stop her once more. As the two magical girls fought each other in the sky, Fate stopped when she saw Nanoha using the same attack she used on The Jewel Seed. "Buster Rifle Mode! I'll Kill You Setting!" Raising Heart announced. "Shoot!" The school girl yelled as she fired at the blonde.

Fate blocked the beam, but escaped when she realized it was too powerful for her barrier. "If you plan to use them for something, then this fight might be unavoidable. But I don't want to fight anyone without knowing the reason. I'll tell you my reason as well. So tell me! Why do you need them?" Nanoha Implored her. "I'm just trying to…" "Fate, don't answer her! Arf stopped her master from revealing their mission. "Our job is to collect the Jewel Seeds, remember?" The Blonde nodded in agreement as she continued her attack. "Lightning Jammer!" Bardiche declared as Nanoha's eyes were again affected by the attack that defeated her last time.

As Fate quickly flew toward the Redhead, Himiko and Yuuno called out to her. Before the dark magical girl could slash her, Nanoha managed to parry the attack with her device, catching Fate by surprise. "Yuuno-kun, Akemi-sensei, I'm fine!" The nine year-old ensured them. "Good, but I'm coming to back you up. The Teacher/agent informed her as she flew towards the battle. "This girl, even though she can't see, she sensed my movements. How could she improve this much in two days?" The blonde girl wondered before quickly turning around and going after the Jewel Seed.

Nanoha followed as her vision returned. The two girls' devices collided before the seal broke, causing the seed to reactivate. Bardiche and Raising Heart started to break apart due to the insane amount of power. As a huge pillar of energy shot up into the sky, the two mages were blown to opposite directions. While Nanoha landed on the ground, Fate recovered. "I'm sorry Bardiche, return." The blonde apologized to her device. "Yes sir." Bardiche replied as it returned to device mode. Fate flew at the Seed and grabbed it. "Fate…" Arf yelled as Nanoha slowly got up. "Stop, it's too dangerous!" The familiar begged her master.

The red-eyed girl held the Jewel Seed with both hands. "Stop… Stop… Stop…" Fate said as blood Gushed out from her hands. "I'm not going to lose! Now stop!" Somehow the blonde-haired girl managed to will the Seed to stop before slowly losing consciousness. "Fate!" Arf yelled as she quickly changed to her human form and grabbed her. The familiar stared at Nanoha and Yuuno angrily before flying away. Himiko appeared when she saw the wolf girl leaving with her master. "To think that she could stop it with willpower." The teacher thought.

Later that night in Nanoha's room, the redhead and Yuuno received telepathy call from Himiko. "How is your device doing?" The agent asked. "She's fine; Yuuno-kun said she's self-recovering at maximum right now." The school girl answered. "That's good to hear." The teacher replied. You two need to know this, with the situation the way it is, I decided to call for back up from the Bureau." "Does this mean we can't help with the case anymore? Yuuno asked. "Not necessarily." The dark-haired woman ensured them. "The person leading the unit is a woman I trust. In fact, she's officially my guardian."

Somewhere, in the dimensional sea, the L-Class Dimensional Cruise Vessel known as the Arthra makes its way to earth. Inside the ship, an automatic door opened, revealing a woman with green hair and wearing a blue uniform as she enters the bridge. "What's our status everyone? Is everything going smoothly?" "Yes ma'am, we're right on schedule." The male operator answered her. "There hasn't been any activity since that small-scale dimensional quake."

As the woman sat on her chair, a young Brunette-haired teen, Amy Limietta, poured her a cup of tea. "According to the reports from our agent, our prime suspects seem to be a blonde-haired girl in black and a wolf familiar." The teen informed her. "Even if it was a small incident on a unadminstered world, an agent of the Intelligence department has asked for our assistance." The woman, Captain Lndy Harlaown told her crew. "Right, let's get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible." Her son, Enforcer Chrono Harlaown stated as he drew out a card-like device. "For Oneesan's sake."

To Be Continued…

**A/S: Yes! Nanoha just used what you could call the Divine Buster Rifle, complete with Heero Yuy's catch phrase, which he usually fails to do. Arf has been spenting her free time watching Mazinger Z and Lord of the Rings. I made Lindy Himiko's guardian and as you're about to see in the next chapters, Chrono "loves" his Oneesan.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

(My name is Nanoha Takamachi. I used to be an ordinal nine year-old girl, but that changed when magic made the call to action and I answered it. My new teacher, Akemi-sensei revealed herself as an agent of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau, an inter-dimensional taskforce from an advanced megitek civilization. With her help, I was able to learn much about magic, allowing me to hold my own against the red-eyed girl named Fate. Why is she after the Jewel Seeds? Why was she willing to endanger herself and others for them? Why does she always have that sad look in her eyes?)

**IT'S TIME FOR SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA!**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT WD-HEN**

**CHAPTER 5- HER NAME IS TESTAROSSA, MEET THE HARLAOWNS**

It was early in the morning when Nanoha was outside watching the sky. "Nanoha…" "Yuuno-kun" The girl answered. "It's so early. Why are you awake?" The ferret questioned her. "I was just thinking… I'm worried about that girl" Nanoha replied. Her name was Fate, right? Yuuno asked. "Yeah, somehow… her eyes just seemed so sad and lonely. When she shot me, she said she was sorry. I'm sure she has a reason why she wants the Jewel Seeds, otherwise she wouldn't do have done any of the things she did in our last battle. I want to talk with her. To do that, I'll…" Nanoha said as she looked up at the sky with a determined look in her face.

Hidden in the Dimensional Sea is the fortress known as the Garden of Time, a dark-haired middle-aged woman analyzed the three Jewel Seeds collected by Fate. "They're definitely Jewel Seeds…" "Yes, mother." The blonde answered her. "I'd love to compliment you on a job well done." The mother said as she got up from her chair and walked towards Fate, causing the girl to gasp in fear. " What did I tell you?" The woman asked. "Um…" The fearful girl uttered as her mother materialized a stick-like device. "I told you to bring all twenty-one Jewel Seeds, Didn't I? I need them for research, but after all that time, you only found three?

The woman saw the box of cake that Fate was holding. "What's that?" She asked. "Um… I bought this for you…" The blonde said before her mother knocked the box and its contents to the floor. "If you had time to get that, then surely you had time to do as you told!" "I'm sorry!" Fate apologized as the woman's device changed to a whip. " I'm disappointed in you, Fate. The only way for a mother's research to fail is for good daughters to do nothing. You leave me no choice but to punish you." "Yes." The blonde girl said as her mother swung the whip at her.

Arf could only listen in fear as her master was being whipped. " What the hell is wrong with that woman! How could she do that to her own daughter! She bought you what you wanted, didn't she?" The familiar muttered in tears. After dematerializing her device, the mother picked up Fate by her neck and raised her to the air. "To make my dream a reality, I need those Jewel Seeds." "Yes." The girl said in agreement. "Don't disappoint me." "Yes, mother…" Fate said before the woman threw her at the wall near the closed door. As the blonde stood back up, she saw her mother walking towards the door behind her desk and the ruined cake on the ground.

After returning to Earth, Fate sensed a Jewel Seed nearby. "Bardiche, how are you?" She asked her device. "Recovery complete." Bardiche confirmed as it lit up. "You sensed it, don't you? I can as well." Arf informed her. "Yeah, and it's close by too." Fate noted.

Elsewhere, Nanoha and Himiko got off of the bus as they met up with Yuuno who bought the newly recovered Raising Heart with him. "Raising Heart, are you better now?" The redhead asked as she picked up her device. "Condition green." Raising Heart notified her. "Wanna give it our best again?" "All right, my master ." Himiko looked on with a smile as Nanoha was a little shocked by the title her device gave her.

Once Nanoha drew closer to the target, she crossed paths with Fate once again as Himiko, Yuuno and Arf watched from the Background. The girls drew out their Devices in their default battle forms before changing into their Barrier Jackets. "Umm, Fate-chan…" Nanoha addressed her. "Fate Testarossa." The blonde informed the girl of her name. "That name!" Himiko said telepathically. Akemi-sensei, do you know something about her? Yuuno asked in thought. "I've heard that name before. Once I look it up, we might be able to figure out their reason for gathering the Jewel Seeds." The teacher answered.

"I just want to talk with you." Nanoha told Fate. I won't let you have the Jewel Seeds, got it?" The blonde replied. "Neither will I. I want to know why you're doing this. Why are you gathering the Jewel Seeds? Why do you have such loneliness in your eyes? If I win, will you tell me? The redhead said before the two mages proceeded to fight but was interrupted when blue magical energy crashed to the ground between them, revealing a dark-haired boy wearing a Barrier Jacket with Spikes near his shoulders and carrying a staff taller than he is.

"That's enough!" The boy stated as he put both girls in a bind spell. "TSAB Enforcer, Chrono Harlaown. He identified himself, even showing his holographic ID. "It's the Bureau!" Arf uttered. "Now then, would someone please explain what's happening here?" Chrono asked them before Arf shot a magic bullet at him. The enforcer blocked with a barrier, but the familiar had several more shot ready. "Fate, we're leaving! The wolf girl said as she fired at Chrono, forcing him to produce a small barrier field to protect him and Nanoha.

Free from the binds, Fate made a run for the Jewel Seeds, only to be knocked out by the enforcer's magic bullets. Arf caught the Blonde and before Chrono could open fire, the familiar call out Bardiche's name. Even though Arf isn't his master, the device knew the situation they were in and answered the call. "Lightning Jammer!" Bardiche announced as the electrical particles spread around their enemies, blinding them, allowing them to escape. "Damn!" Chrono uttered as the two got away.

"You came right on time, Chrono-kun." Himiko said as she approached him. "Onee-sa… Eh, I mean, Agent Akemi!" The Enforcer replied nervously before a holographic screen with Lindy Harlown appeared. "Captain, I'm Sorry. I let one of the parties escape." Chrono told the green-haired woman. "That's okay. I want to know what the situation is. Bring Agent Akemi and her assistants aboard the Arthra." "Roger!" the Enforcer answered.

On board the Arthra, Nanoha and the others followed Chrono who was happily holding on tightly to an embarrassed Himiko's arm. "Akemi-sensei, where are we?" The redhead asked. "In the Arthra, a TSAB dimensional cruising vessel." The Teacher answered. "Oh, could you release your Barrier Jacket?" Chrono requested as he let go of Himiko's arm. "Sure." Nanoha complied with his command as she magical switched back to her school uniform. "You too. That's not your true form, right?" The enforcer asked Yuuno. "Oh, I almost forgot." The ferret said.

Nanoha watched with curiosity as Yuuno transformed into a human boy. "I guess it's been a while since you've seen me in this form?" the blonde-haired boy said to the shocked girl. "You're a real boy!" Nanoha asked him. "Didn't you see me like this when we first met?" "No, you were always a ferret! Wait, that means at the hot springs, you saw me, Miyuki, Alisa and the others na… na… Naked!" For some reason, Yuuno could have sworn that he saw purple flames enveloping her. "Yuuno-kun!" The Boy gasped in fear as the redhead addressed him in a deep voice similar to an angry young woman.

Before Nanoha could proceed with the ensuing magical beat down, Chrono stopped her. "I don't blame you for being mad, but we can't have you doing damage to the ship." Yuuno sighed in relief of the enforcer's intervention. "Here, use this chair instead." The brief sense of security disappeared as the shape shifter saw a chair flying straight at him, unfortunately it was too fast for him to activate a barrier in time and he fell to the ground after getting hit. Picking up the chair, Nanoha walked towards Yuuno looking extremely pissed.

"So, how many times were you going to see me in my birthday suit before telling me about your true form?" "I'm sorry Nanoha! I didn't mean to deceive you… I forgot!" The boy answered nervously. "You forgot! I would have let it slide if you told me sooner, but you leave me no choice Yuuno-kun!"

The White Devil stated before repeatedly striking the ferret changeling with the chair. "is there anything else I should know about?" "No ma'am!" The Battered blonde answered immediately. "Good, then I'll say it once again. Nice to meet you, Yuuno-kun." Chrono and Himiko saw the whole thing, wondering what in the hell just happened. "Eh… if you're done here, we should go meet the captain, The enforcer informed them. "Oh… Sorry about that, please lead the way." Nanoha replied in her normal voice as Yuuno crawled after them.

**("Wow! Nanoha-san is really scary when she's mad; no wonder she's one of the best combat instructors in the bureau. Right, Tia?" The Blue-haired narrator said as her tsundere lover was sitting near the wall in the corner. "I don't want to talk about it." The redhead told her in a frighten voice, obviously remembering the White Devil training incident that left her unconscious for several hours. "Eh… Ok. Let's return to the story." The cybernetic narrator said as she tried to comfort Teana.)**

The Four arrived at the Captain's Quarters which had a unique Japanese design to say the least. "Hello, I'm the captain of this vessel, Lindy Harlaown, and this is Limietta. It's nice to meet you." The woman said with a smile. "So, you're the one who discovered the Jewel Seeds?" "Yes ma'am" Yuuno answered. "Excuse me, I was already told a few things about them, but what are Lost Logia exactly?" Nanoha asked.

Lindy, Chrono and Himiko explained to the redhead about how many worlds exist in the dimensional sea, How some of these worlds developed too far, leading to their eventual destruction and leaving behind dangerous relics, which became known as Lost Logia. These are the items that the TSAB must oversee. As Lindy continued, she added sugar cubes to her green tea, causing Nanoha to make a face that screamed "WTF!"

"You and that other girl were after the Jewel Seeds. "This type of Logia is known to use infused magic as a Catalyst for dimensional quakes that can destroy worlds. We must stop it at all costs! For that reason, we're taking charge of their retrieval." The captain declared. "We would tell you to forget about the Jewel Seeds and return to your respective worlds, but Onee-san spoke highly of you in her reports. So we'll allow you to assist us, but you have to follow our orders, understand? Chrono said as he continued to tightly hold on to Himiko's arm, causing Amy to stare at the dark-haired woman angrily. Himiko looked back at her with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

Chrono, Amy, why don't you show those two around the ship, I have things to discuss with Himiko. "Yes ma'am." Amy said as she grabbed and dragged Chrono with her. "Alright Yuu Matsuura, that's enough sister incense The Brunette said as Nanoha and Yuuno Followed them. "Although you're helping with the Jewel Seeds, the other reason you're here is…" Lindy Asked her. "Yes, there's no doubt about it, it's here. However they haven't made a move yet, probably Because of the Jewel Seeds. But once we're done, they will act.

To Be Continued

**A/N: the line Precia said to Fate is based on Castlevania Symphony of the Night's "The only way for evil to succeed is for good men to do nothing." phrase. That's right; I took Nanoha Takamachi and Rika from Higurashi and combined them into Rikaha Furumachi. Amy called Chrono Yuu Matsuura after the main male character from Marmalade Boy, the anime about two teenagers who fell in love with each other only to learn that their parents are old friends and they decided to switch partners making them step siblings, check it out if you like a good anime with plenty of drama and comedy. I originally wanted to include a Subaru version of the GaoGaiGar opening theme "Yuusha-Oh Tanjou!" but I couldn't find the translated lyrics. So if anyone knows, can you tell me?**


	8. Chapter 6

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

(My name is Nanoha Takamachi. I thought I was a girl living an ordinary life, but apparently, destiny has a habit of proving that many Japanese girls are anything but normal. While searching for a Jewel Seed, I once again found myself facing the girl with the lonely red eyes, Fate Testarossa. However, our battle was interrupted by the appearance of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau. After Fate-chan escaped, we were brought onboard their ship, the Arthra, where we met Captain Lindy Harlaown, the mother of

Enforcer Chrono; as well Akemi-sensei's guardian. Thanks to Akemi-sensei, Yuuno-kun and I can continue assisting her and the Arthra's crew with the Jewel Seeds. Hopefully, we can figure out the meaning of Fate-chan's quest for the twenty-one powerful Logias.)

**IT'S TIME FOR SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA!**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT WD-HEN**

**CHAPTER 6- THE REAPER'S GAMBIT**

Ten days have passed since Nanoha, Himiko, and Yuuno came onboard the Arthra and with their help, the recovered four of the Jewel Seeds, and Fate Testarossa was estimated to have three. "It seems we're unable to find the remaining seven. "Lindy said. "We're widening our search beyond the land areas." Chrono informed his mother/captain. Nanoha and Yuuno were in the mess hall eating when the emergency siren rang. "Emergency!" We're detecting a large-scale magical signature emanating from an oceanic area within our search radius!" The male operator announced as the two nine year-olds quickly stood up and ran to the bridge.

Outside, above the ocean, Fate was focusing a huge amount of magical energy around her. "The Jewel Seeds are probably around here somewhere." Arf told her master in thought. "I can't detect the exact location, so I'm pouring my magic into the sea and force them to activate." The blonde stated. "It seems like our answer to everything is to force the Jewel Seeds to activate." Arf added. "I guess I can't disagree with you on that, but now that the TSAB is involved, this is the best option to use if we want those Seeds." The Blonde said before rising Bardiche to the air, pouring magic into the ocean as she yelled. "I found them!" A tired Fate stated as the ocean-bound Jewel Seeds activated. "Let's go, Bardiche!" "Yes sir!" The device answered.

In the bridge of the Arthra, Lindy and Chrono were watching Fate's actions on screen. "She's taking a pretty big risk." The green-haired captain commented. Considering that she now has to deal with us, this is probably the best option she has and a effective one if she succeeds." The Enforcer admitted. "Fate-chan!" Nanoha uttered as Chrono turned to see her. "Um, I need to go down there right away." The redhead stated. "That won't be necessary, if we let her continue, she'll end up killing herself." Nanoha gasped as Chrono continued. "And if she doesn't, we'll strike her while she's weakened. Prepare to capture her!" "Roger that!" The male operator answered. "But…!" The nine year-old replied.

Fate was knocked into the ocean while fighting the aqua-based artificial life form created by the Jewel Seeds. "Fate!" Arf yelled before being caught by the aquatic monster herself. Fate flew back into the sky, breathing heavily. "This may seem cruel but this is the best choice." Lindy explained. "But she'll…" Nanoha said before being mentally addressed by Yuuno. "Nanoha. Go! I'll open the gate, so you can save her." "But, Yuuno-kun…" I knew you two would do something like this." Himiko Said in thought. Akemi-sensei!"

"I'll say it again, I won't stop you, but I won't be able to stop Lindy-san from punishing you afterwards. Now go save her!" The dark-haired agent stated before Nanoha ran to the activated gate. "What are you doing!" Chrono said, demanding an answer as Yuuno blocked the way. "I'm sorry, but I, Nanoha Takamachi, am ignoring orders and acting on my own!" The redhead declared as Yuuno teleported her to Fate's location.

"Let's do this, Raising Heart!" Nanoha commanded the device as she fell from the sky. "All Right!" Raising Heart replied. "Raising Heart, Set Up!" The girl said before her body started to glow in a pink light. "Stand by, ready." The red jewel confirmed as Nanoha floated in the air, catching Fate's attention. Seeing the redhead, Arf broke free from the monster. "Don't you dare try to stop Fate!" The familiar said angrily before flying straight at her, only to be stopped by Yuuno barrier. "You have it wrong, we didn't come here to fight!" the boy corrected her.

"I don't believe it! What do you think you two are doing? Chrono asked them from the Arthra. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay quiet about this. I'll apologize for disobeying orders later." Nanoha stated. "Let them be Chrono, I think they made the right choice." Himiko said as she approached her foster family. "But, Onee-san…" the enforcer tried to reply. "I know, as mages in the TSAB, we sometimes have to do cruel things in order to complete our mission, but don't forget, it's also our job to protect others from the lost logia, even if they are the enemy. Besides, if we wait for her to die, we risk the chance of the Jewel Seeds becoming too powerful for us to handle." The dark-haired agent told him.

"We have to stop them!" Yuuno said before binding the creature with his bind spell. "Fate-chan! Let's stop them together," Nanoha asked her giving her some of her own magical energy. "Let's split them, we'll both get half." Said the blue-eyed girl as Yuuno and Arf tried to contain the Jewel Seed powered monster. "Let's seal them on my cue." Nanoha declared. "Buster Rifle Mode." Raising Heart announced as the device changed forms. "I think I figured it out, what I want to say to Fate-chan." The redhead thought as she prepared her Divine Buster. "Grave Form, Set Up!" Bardiche said as it transformed. "Bardiche?" The blonde asked her device, who changed forms at its own accord, almost as though it's telling her to help the other girl.

"Divine Buster, full power! We can seal them in one hit, right?" Nanoha asked her device. "Just who in the hell do you think we are, Master? Raising Heart replied. "It seems even Intelligence Devices like giant robot shows." Fate thought as she prepared her next spell. "Divine Busteeeeeeer!" "Thunder Raaaaaage!" The two mages called their attacks before firing. "Maybe we should leave now. Arf told Yuuno. You don't have to tell me, We both know how powerful those two can be." He replied as they both flew away from what will obviously be a huge explosion from the two girls' magic.

After the explosion, all seven Jewel Seeds raised form the sea, appearing before both girls. "I finally know what I wanted to tell you. There are a lot of things I want to talk about, so we can grow to understand each other better. I want to you to be my friend." Nanoha said sincerely, leaving Fate speechless. Before the redhead could continue, the Arthra was alerted to dimensional interference. "We have incoming photonic magic from another dimension directed at the Arthra and combat zone! Contact at six!" Amy warned the crew. Chrono gasped as the ship was struck by purple lightning.

Likewise, a similar attack happened at Nanoha and Fate's location. "Mother!" The blonde uttered before being struck by lightning. "Fate-chan!" "Fate!" The redhead and Arf shouted before being hit as well. While everyone was down, the unconscious Fate and the Jewel Seeds were being magical pulled toward the sky before disappearing. "Fate!" Arf yelled out as she flew to where her master disappeared, only to be struck again. "What a worthless familiar, you're just slow her down if you stay." A mysterious female voice said before the wolf familiar was struck by lightning once more, causing her to fall into the ocean.

"You must be the one she calls Mother, aren't you!" Chrono said as her appeared in the combat zone, only to receive a reply. "Chrono! We recovered that girl's familiar, but she's out cold." Amy informed him. "I see… Bring her onboard; we'll interrogate her when she wakes up." The enforcer replied. "Roger." The brunette answered.

Back onboard the Arthra… "Obeying instructions and orders is a rule meant to protect the group as a whole. By making independent decisions and taking independent actions, you might have put others at risk. Not just yourselves. You understand that, right?" Lindy asked Nanoha and Yuuno. "Yes ma'am." The two replied. "Normally, there would be a reprimand, but Himiko made a good point of how dangerous our decision to wait things out would have been, I'll overlook this incident." The captain said as the two nine year-olds sighed in relief. "This will not happen again." Lindy warned them. "Yes, ma'am." The two answered.

"Now that we have her familiar, we might get the answers we're looking for. Himiko, Chrono, have you leaned anything from her?" The green-haired woman asked. Yes, in fact she'll tell us herself. Amy!" Chrono addressed her. "Right!" Amy answered as she brought up an image of a dark-haired woman. "Oh my…" Lindy added. "That's right." Arf informed them. "That woman is a mage from Mid-Childa, Precia Teastarossa.

Meanwhile, at the Garden of Time… "It's only a matter of time before they find this place, but these fourteen Jewel Seeds might still be enough, I just need to buy more time. Maybe if I use the mind-controlling agent. Precia said as she injected a strange liquid into Fate. "Now, Fate wake up I have a job for you" "Yes, Mother." The blonde answered as she got up, revealing empty, emotionless eyes.

To Be Continued…

**A/S: I decided that I'm going to finish this on the next chapter, so I'm combining Nanoha and Fate's final battle with the finale, with an added mind-control plot to make it more interesting and Arf being captured instead of Alisa finding her. I probably don't need to tell you what Raising Heart is referencing, but since there are people who really don't know, Raising Heart said the main catch phrase from Gurren Lagann. It doesn't matter how popular a series is, there will always be a few people who doesn't know about it.**

**Omake**

**G.I. JOE PSA NANOHA STYLE!**

During a training exercise Teana just did reckless attack on her instructor, Nanoha Takamachi. Nineteen year-old managed to block the younger redhead's Magic beam dagger, although her hand still drew blood. "That's strange, what happened to you two?" Nanoha said as Subaru and Teana looked in fear. "I know you're trying your best, but a mock battle is not a brawl. If you're pretending to listen during practice and being this reckless during the real thing, then training has no real purpose, does it? The Combat instructor asked them before Teana backed away from her and pointed her gun at her

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt! I don't want to lose anything anymore! That's why I want to get stronger!" The redhead said as she prepared to fire at Nanoha. "Why don't you cool your head off a bit?" The White Devil said before blasting her with a crossfire shoot. After the smoke cleared off, Nanoha put Subaru in a bind spell. "Stay still and watch. This is what happens when you do reckless actions. People are put in danger when you do such things." The instructor said before striking Teana again.

"Erio, Caro. I hope you're listening as well?" "Yes, ma'am!" The two younger forwards answered. "Do all of you understand now?" "Yes, ma'am!" The forwards save for Teana answered. "And now we know!" "And knowing is…" Nanoha stopped when she saw Teana trying to get back up before knocking her unconscious with a Starlight Breaker. "Half the battle.

**RIOT FOOOOOOORCE!**

**END**


	9. Final Chapter

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

In the Garden of Time, Nanoha and the others were flying through it's hallway as she remembered the conversation in the briefing room. "At the time of the incident, Precia lost her daughter, Alicia Testarossa. There was a magic reactor meltdown caused by safety aceagement lapses. Alicia was caught in the blast. Ever since that day, Precia's research has focused on the creation of artificial life more advanced that familiars. And methods of resurrecting the dead." Himiko explained.

"The special cloning technology that uses transcription of memories, Project Fate." Chrono added. "Then that means that Fate-chan is…?" Nanoha said before Himiko answered her. "Yes, she is most likely an artificial mage based on her late daughter." "Arf-san, will you really take us to where Fate-chan is?" The smaller redhead asked her. "Yes, all Fate wanted was for her mother to smile, but no matter how hard she tried, she just gets punished for not trying even harder than that. I'll do anything for her, no matter what." The familiar stated.

"Okay then, give us the coordinates Arf. And once this is over, I'll take care of you and Fate. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you both aren't blamed for Precia's crimes." Lindy declared. "Thank you." The wolf girl replied. "Fate-chan, hang on! I'm coming for you. And then, you can finally give me your answer." Nanoha thought as she balled up her fist, with a determined look in her eyes.

**IT'S TIME FOR SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA!**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT WD-HEN**

**FINAL CHAPTER- THE FATED BATTLE **

After making their way through the robot infested hall, Nanoha and the others reached a door leading to a room filled with more robots. "Let's split up into two groups. You three seal the reactor on the top floor." Himiko told Nanoha, Yuuno and Arf. "But what about you?" The young redhead asked. "Don't worry, it will take more than that to stop us." Lindy ensured them. "Now go!" Chrono ordered. "Right!" Nanoha said before she, Yuuno and Arf went on their way. "Alright you two! Let's show them what happens when you mess with the Harlaown family!" Lindy stated. "Yes Captain." Chrono and Himiko replied with a grin as they started blowing up the magical powered mechas.

Nanoha and the others quickly arrived at the reactor core, but stopped when they saw a familiar face. "Fate!" Arf yelled as she flew towards her master. "Proton Lancer" Bardiche said as electrical orbs appeared around Fate, causing the familiar to stop. "Fate, what's wrong?" Arf received her answer when the blonde fired at her, shooting the wolf girl down before falling to the ground. "Arf-san!" Nanoha yelled as she and Yuuno ran to her. "Are you alright?" the male mage added. "Be careful you two, Fate isn't herself. It's like she's being controlled." Arf warned them. "Then I guess we just have to blast her into she gets better." The magical girl declared. "Nanoha…" Arf said as she continued. "We're going to save her no matter what! Right Arf-san, Yuuno-kun? "Right!" The two replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Lindy, Chrono and Himiko defeated the rest of the robots, only to get beaten by Precia's area wide Thunder Rage. "Incredible! The reports said she was an accomplished mage, but she's could probably defeat most of the bureau's best mages." Himiko said. "Where do you think Fate inherited her powers from? Although she is an artificial enhanced mage, her powers and skills were naturally inherited from the family DNA." Precia informed them. "I see…" The dark-haired agent said before firing a huge magic arrow at the door behind the desk, causing the older woace to gasp in shock. "This room is your study, so I assume that door leads to something important, correct?"

Himiko's assumption was indeed correct when the smoke cleared, revealing a dark room with a naked, blonde-haired girl in a liquid-filled glass jar. "Is that…? "Yes, that is Alicia." Precia answered Lindy's unfinished question. "So you kept her body preserved in the hope that one day, you can bring her back." Chrono asked as the scientist walked towards the Jar. "Once I create a portal that leads to Al Hazard, I'll find what I need to restore her" She explained.

"What if you find nothing there? You might be disappointed." Himiko questioned her. "Even so, they must have done some research on resurrection. Just finding anything in Al Hazard could lead to technology that can prevent tragic deaths, the fact that you three work for the TSAB must mean that you saw those important to you die." Precia implied. "It's an undeniable truth, no matter who you are; you can die anytime from anything. Once someone is gone, their gone for good. All we can do is move on and live our lives. I'm sure that my father and your daughter wouldn't want us to waste our lives grieving for them." Chrono said in a sad tone. "Chrono…" Lindy said as she and Himiko had a similar expression themselves.

Meanwhile… "It's the Jewel Seeds that started this. Our story hasn't even begun yet. So let's make this our first and last true battle and move forward with our true selves!" Nanoha said before dramatically pointing at Fate. "I'm Nanoha Takamachi, and I'll cool off that brain-washed mind of yours!" The battle begun as the mind-controlled blonde quickly appeared behind the redhead using Sonic Move, only for her scythe to be parried the girl's staff. "I'm not falling for that again." Nanoha said before firing her Divine Shooter at point-blank range, causing an explosion, separation the two.

Yuuno and Arf looked on as pink and yellow light collided repeatedly with each other, firing and dodging attacks like fighter Jets in a dogfight. Fate collided with Nanoha's barrier, unaware that the redhead had control of a stray Divine Shooter heading straight for her. However, the red-eyed girl saw the attack coming; she quickly conjured up and fired a Thunder Bullet, breaking the barrier and sending the blue-eyed girl crashing into the ground, causing a dust-filled explosion.

The brain-washed Fate looked on, certain that her target was defeated, but was proven wrong when she dodged a Divine Buster and saw Nanoha with her device in Buster Rifle Mode. She is more advanced that you. You won't beat her easily. "Raising Heart informed her master as the redhead made a slasher smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way, and you know what they say… The villain has to be stronger than the hero, or there's no satisfaction in finally taking them down. I guess it's time for us to use all the "wisdom and tactics" we have." "All right, Master." The device replied.

A magical circle appeared under Fate as she produced dozens of electrical orbs. Nanoha tried to respond, but couldn't as binds appeared on her hands. "That's a trap-type bind, and isn't that…?" Yuuno said as he and Arf continued watching as Nanoha tightly griped Raising Heart, the red orb glowing as though to confirm their next action. "Phalanx… Smash her to pieces!" Fate shouted as she fired a rapid-fire assault of magical energy blasts before raising her left hand and gathering the remaining orbs, creating javelin-like energy blade. "Spark… End!" The blonde yelled as she threw the attack at Nanoha, forming a huge electrical shockwave flowing through the room.

Unfortunately, the smoke cleared up, revealing a slightly damaged but still standing Nanoha. "Can you move, Master?" "I'm good to go, Raising Heart." The redhead answered. "Cannon Mode!" The device said as she changed forms. Fate tried to retaliate, but found that both her legs and right arm were caught in her enemy's binds. "It's time to finish this!" Nanoha said before firing several dozen Divine Shooters. The blonde blocked the attack with the barrier from her one free hand only for the white-clad girl to pierce through it with her transformed device.

"Buster Rifle Mode!" Raising Heart announced as she changed forms again "Shoot!" Nanoha yelled out as she fired several point-blank magic bullet blasts at Fate. "Divine Buster!" The device said as her master pushed the trigger, blasting the blonde into a wall, exploding on impact. "This is my trump card." The redhead said as Arf caught the falling Fate. "Nanoha! The reactor is generating too much power. You need to destroy it with a very powerful spell! Yuuno informed her. "You can try, but there's no way you'll be able to destroy this reactor." Precia said as a holographic screen of her and the Harlaowns appeared before them.

"I see… Raising Heart?" "Okay, Master. Twin Buster Rifle Mode!" The device replied as she transformed into a double-barreled version of the Buster Rifle. After aiming at the reactor, Nanoha started gathering energy. "Collect the unused magic scattered around the garden and bring it all together." The redhead uttered as she tighten her grip on her device. "What in the…" Chrono said as he saw magic gathering around Nanoha. "It's a focused magical attack…" "Using everyone's residue magic!" Precia and Himiko explained. "Let me make sure I understand what you said. Did you say that this reactor can't be destroyed." The redhead said in a deep, emotionless voice. "What in the hell! Did you just have your period or something? What happen to your voice! The shocked Precia asked.

"Talk to the copyright infringing device, bitch! Starlight Breaker! Nanoha shouted as she pulled the trigger, firing a huge beam of pink death at the power source. Precia saw in shock as the reactor that she stated could not be destroyed was indeed destroyed. "Nooooooo!" The rouge scientist yelled as the Garden of Time, without its power supply, started to collapse. Nanoha and the others flew down to meet up with everyone else. "It's over Precia Testarossa!" Chrono yelled out as Fate got up on her feet. "Wait!" the blonde said as she walked towards her mother.

"What does a failure like you want?" "I have something I want to say to you. Maybe I am just a failure and a fake. I'm sorry that I couldn't be Alicia or live up to your expectations. If you want me to leave, I'll go someplace far away, but ever since that day you made me, I've always wanted you and still do. I want to make you smile, mother. If nothing else, my wish to make you happy is real. This is my feelings. The true feelings of Fate Testarossa. "Wow! Did my quiet little Fate just say a surprisingly long and deep speech?" Arf commented.

"So you knew…" Precia said as the Garden started crumbling even more. "Even if I did accept you, all of the crimes I committed would guarantee that I'll never be able to live with and raise you." The dark-haired woace tapped the ground with her staff, causing it to crumble before she and Alicia fell to their doom. "Mother!" Fate shouted as Arf grabbed her. "Everyone, you must hurry, the Garden is collapsing!" Amy warned them before everyone except Himiko left. "Himiko!" Lindy said as she turned to see her adopted daughter. "I need to check on something. Don't worry; you know I won't die until I deal with that tome." The dark-haired agent declared. "You're right… Be careful, we're waiting for you." The captain said as she ran to catch up with the others. "Time to get to work!" Himiko said as a clock-like buckler appeared on her arm.

(And so the Jewel Seed incident started to warp up. But there is still one thing that wasn't finished…)

The next morning… "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y, 3-2-1-0 never give up! Oh yeah!" Nanoha's cell phone uttered as the girl answered it. "Hello? What! Really? I'm coming right away!" "Nanoha? What is it? Yuuno, in his ferret form, said as he jumped out of his basket. "Lindy-san said I could see Fate for a few minutes, she wanted to see me." "Really?" The ferret replied. "Yeah."

At the meeting point, Nanoha and Yuuno arrived to see Chrono, Himiko, Arf and Fate. "Fate-chan!" The redhead said as she and the blonde stared at each other, smiling. "We'll wait over there." Chrono informed them, allowing the two girls to talk. "There was so much I wanted to talk to you about, but when I saw your face, I forgot what I wanted to say." "You're right, I can't think of the right words either. But I'm glad that you were honest with me." "I just thought it'd be nice if we were friends. But, you'll be leaving today…" "I suppose so. It will be a long trip." "I'll be able to see you again, right?" "It won't be easy, but I'll finally be able to live on as my true self. But what does one do to make friends." "That's easy! All you have to do is say their name." "Their name…" "My name is Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi." "Nanona." "Yes, that's right." "Nanoha." "Good!" "Nanoha!" Fate shouted as the two girls hugged each other

"Fate-chan's chest feels nice." Nanoha uttered with her head on the Blonde's surprisingly developed chest. "Eh…?" Fate said in wonderment. "I have something to give you." The redhead said as she removed her hair ribbons and gave them to the red-eyed girl. "Me too." Fate also decided to part with her ribbons. "Sorry, but it's time to go." Chrono informed them. "Okay." Fate answered. "Onee-san, are you really going to stay here?" The enforcer addressed his adoptive older sister. "Yeah. Besides, I feel like Amy might kill me if I come." Himiko replied. "Eh… Good point." Chrono said with a sweat drop on his head.

After watching Fate, Chrono and Arf teleported back to the Arthra, Nanoha, Himiko and Yuuno walked away. "Akemi-sensei… Thanks for helping with Fate." The redhead thanked her. "It was no problem at all; with all the information I gathered for the trial, Fate and Arf should be safe." The teacher ensured her. "Since we're both here, I should fulfill my duty as your teacher by making a house visit, and maybe eat some of your mom's cooking." Himiko said with a smile. "Sure, I'll call her now." Nanoha replied as the three walked through the City.

Later that night in an apartment, a black-haired woman woke up. "Where am I?" "It seems you finally awaken." A younger black-haired woman with glasses said, catching the other woman's attention. "It's you! But how am I still alive?" The older woman wondered. "I saved you with my power to control time." The younger woman explained. "What…? Impossi…" Before the woman could finish, a bright light encased her. Afterwards, she looked at the mirror to see herself looking as young as she was before that incident all those years ago, even her sickness was gone. "This can't be… Then that means you can…" The now younger scientist said before the time-controlling woman answered her.

"Yes, I can bring back your daughter, if you grant me a favor." She informed her. "I'll do whatever you want." "I understand." The glasses-wearing woman said as the same bright light covered the blonde girl. Slowly, the girl's eyes opened as she saw a familiar face. "Mommy…" The woman cried upon hearing that small, young voice again after all these years. "Alicia!" the woman hugged her revitalized daughter. After a while the mother tucked her now sleeping daughter and approached the other woman. "Thank you. So what is it that you want from me?" The woman asked.

"How much do you know about the Book of Darkness?" She asked. "I probably know more than most people as it was one the things that considered as a possible means to bring her back, why?" "I need your help to destroy it once and for all." She answered. "I see… You gave me back my daughter, so I'll pay you back the favor. The other woman replied. "I promise not to tell anyone else, including your other daughter." "Good, it will take time for me to accept her. It's for the best. Plus I promised her that I've give her a little sister" "Well, I'm sure that day will come, but for now, let's make sure we all live to see it happen." "Yes, I can finally see the light returning to my future."

End

**(I'm jealous of Fate-san, does this mean I lost before I even got started? The blue-haired narrator said in sadness. "I…If it means anything, you have me. Eh… Not that I care what you do!" The Red-haired tsundere implied. "Tia…" The cyborg addressed her before groping her breasts, only to be put in a submission hold. "What have I told you about sexual harassment?" The redhead said angrily. "Sorry Tia." The narrator said apologetically while repeatedly tapping the ground.)**

**A/N: Nanoha did Alt eisen's Trump Card. (OG1 version) Yeah; I combined references from endless waltz and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. Another Jam Project song as Nanoha's ringtone. That's the end of WD-Hen, Next up is the movie-Hen and then BoA's-Hen. Also, I started a pole for my next fanfic ideas. Check my profile and vote for your choice.**

**NANOHA OMAKE MUSICAL THEATER 2**

**I'LL MAKE AN ACE OUT OF YOU**

Let's get down to business  
>To defeat Scaglietti<br>Did they send me rookies  
>When I asked for aces?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Ms, I'll make an ace  
>out of you<p>

Tranquil as a Godmars  
>But a Linker core within<br>Once you find your center  
>you are sure to win<br>You're a spineless, pale  
>pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue  
>Somehow I'll make an ace<br>out of you

I'm never gonna catch  
>my breath<br>Say good-bye to those  
>who knew me<br>Boy, was I a fool in school  
>for cutting magic class<br>This Devil's got 'em  
>scared to death<br>Hope she doesn't blow me up again

Now I really wish that I  
>knew how to fly<p>

(Be an ace)  
>We must be swift as<br>a dancing Fairlion  
>(Be an ace)<br>With all the force  
>of a Rust Hurricane<p>

(Be an ace)  
>With all the strength<br>of a Zanpakuto  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark sides of the moons

Time is racing toward us  
>till the gadget drones arrive<br>Heed my every order  
>and you might survive<br>You're unsuited for  
>the rage of magic combat<br>So pack up, go home  
>you're through<br>How could I make an ace  
>out of you?<p>

(Be an ace)  
>We must be swift as<br>a dancing Fairlion  
>(Be an ace)<br>With all the force  
>of a Rust Hurricane<br>(Be an ace)  
>With all the strength<br>of a Zanpakuto  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark sides of the moons

(Be an ace)  
>We must be swift as<br>a dancing Fairlion  
>(Be an ace)<br>With all the force  
>of a Rust Hurricane<br>(Be an ace)  
>With all the strength<br>of a Zanpakuto  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark sides of the moons


End file.
